Chuck vs the night before Christmas
by chuckfanDOC
Summary: I think this is going to be a series of one shots with this and other christmas stories. Just for fun. doesn't necessarily fit in same time line as my other stories. Sorry the format got a little weird when I put it on the site.
1. Chapter 1

THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
_by Clement Clarke Moore  
or Henry Livingston_  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

"I can not believe I am stuck on some stupid stake out on Christmas Eve." Chuck had been rather whiny ever since he found out about the most recent mission for Team Chuck. "Believe me Chuck this is not how any of us wanted to spend tonight." Casey's voice came over the radio. "You think you have it bad?" Casey, dressed as Santa, asked as he stood in front of a nearby store ringing a bell and smoking a pipe. "Both of you knock it off. We have to be here so we might as well make the most of it." Sarah reached into a small cooler that she had brought along and pulled out a container of eggnog. "It may be nonalcoholic but maybe it can help put you in the Christmas spirit."  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The entire plaza was decorated to the hilt for Christmas. The jewelry store that Team Chuck was monitoring was no exception. It had very large ornate candy canes on either side of the main entrance. The windows in the store front were also extravagantly decorated with oversized stockings hanging from a fake brick fireplace. The mantel of the fireplace holding a sign that read "Fill her stocking with something memorable this year."  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

Chuck had lightened up as he sat next to Sarah. They had been sitting close to each other enjoying each others warmth as the night had turned especially cool. "So what did you get me for Christmas this year?" Sarah asked Chuck. Chuck smiled a sly smile, "I'm not going to tell you. You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out. I can say this though, this year is even better than last year." Sarah smiled warmly, "I don't know. This will be the longest I have ever had an alarm clock. The fact that it was a gift from someone I care about is just enough to keep it safe on those rough mornings."  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

The conversation had grown quiet. Chuck and Sarah were enjoying the closeness that this mission had thrown them into, though after a while Chuck had started to nod off. Finally after Chuck's head had bobbed for the third time in five minutes as he tried to fight off sleep, Sarah turned to him. "Why don't you lie down for a while? I can keep an eye on things." "Only if you are sure that you will be alright." Chuck replied. He did not want to sound too eager but her offer sounded too good to resist. "If you get tired you can wake me up, okay? Sarah grinned and nodded, though they both knew that she would not be waking Chuck unless something related to the mission happened. Chuck thought that was because she was so much better at surveillance, which she was. Truth be told though, Sarah liked to watch Chuck sleep, especially when he was lying near her. It gave her a very comforting feeling. Chuck tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat of the van though his long legs made that impossible. He then tried lying on the floor in the back of the van. This too seemed to be in vain as he simply tossed and turned trying to ball up a jacket for a pillow. Sarah smiled and rose from her seat. "Lift your head." Chuck did so allowing Sarah to sit on the floor next to him and slide his head onto her lap. She could still see the monitors and she was still wearing the headset. "That is much better," Chuck said with a grin. He could have lain awake like that forever if not for him being so exhausted. Before long Chuck was deeply asleep.  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

The sound of breaking glass had gotten Sarah's attention. As she sat up Chuck's head flopped onto the floor of the van with a thud. "Ow," Chuck said groggily as he woke. Sarah realizing what she had done slightly giggled, "sorry about that." She then turned her attention back to the monitors.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

Casey had also heard the breaking glass, and had quickly made his way to the jewelry store front. He cautiously peered in the large windows past the fake fireplace.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, The inside of the store was even more decorated that the outside. Nearly the entire store was covered in fake snow. _Funny how even in southern California some people are looking for a white Christmas_. Casey thought as he looked in the window. The white of the fake snow as well as the ample moon light coming from a very large glass ceiling was enough for Casey to see the intruders making their way through the store.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, Chuck and Sarah were watching the store's video security feed that they had piggybacked for surveillance that night. They could see that a large portion of the glass ceiling had been shattered. A large metal basket, similar to those used for sea rescues, was being lowered from the now open roof into the store. Sarah also identified eight men total, two on the roof and six inside. Chuck, who had glanced at another screen, saw someone else lurking around the outside of the building.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

The man that Chuck was watching was moving with great speed and stealth, though he was dressed as Santa. Chuck turned to Sarah, "Is that Casey at the front of the building?"  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!

"Yes it's me. What did you think? It was the real Santa coming to do some last minute shopping." Casey grunted over the radio. "Walker, get over here and bring my bag with you. We are going to have to go through the roof. This door can only be opened from the inside. Bartowski you stay in the van."

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

Sarah had grabbed Casey's duffle bag and checked her gun before hopping out of the van. "Chuck you stay here. Tomorrow could be fun spending Christmas with your family, but it will be a lot less fun if you leave the van and get shot. Are we clear?" Chuck nodded in response as Sarah shut the door and ran across the parking lot. Chuck was able to see the two of them as they each threw a rope with a grappling hook attached to the end onto the roof. If was amazing how quickly the two were able to scale the wall, especially with Casey carrying his large duffle bag.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

Soon after Casey and Sarah had disappeared onto the roof of the building Chuck heard the distinct sound of gun play. He tried to find the agents on any of the monitors, but was unable to do so. Chuck, deciding that he could not just sit there while Sarah could be in danger, jumped from the van and ran towards the front of the store. He stopped at the corner of the building and leaned towards the front window to take a look. As soon as Chuck saw through the glass he noticed one of the intruders heading towards the front door. Chuck spun with his back against the side of the building, quietly freaking out. "Why don't I stay in the car?" He thought out loud before turning to look around the corner of the building again. He could hear the large metal barrier behind the front doors being lifted. Knowing that he only had a few seconds before the intruder would be outside and able to get away, Chuck grabbed one of the large Candy canes standing next to the door. The large metal candy cane was solid but light enough that Chuck could wield it with relative ease. When the man had made it no more than a step outside of the front door Chuck was able to strike the man in the head with a pretty good blow, knocking him unconscious.  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

Chuck dropped the candy cane and made his way in the now open door. He was able to hide relatively well behind some of the Christmas displays at the front of the store. He was also able to keep an eye on the five remaining men in the store while working his way further into the building. He had made his way half way back the store when he heard some foot steps on the ceiling above him. He looked up just in time to see the glass break beneath the man's feet. Chuck covered his head in an attempt to protect himself from the falling glass. When he looked up he saw Casey dangling from a rope, he had been using as a safety cord in case the glass did break, upside down in the middle of the store.  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

Upon falling through the ceiling, the bag that Casey had been carrying fell from his shoulder and slid towards the display that Chuck was currently hiding behind. The intruders had all been startled by the man now hanging from the ceiling and all had the attention set firmly on the dangling Santa. Chuck used this opportunity to sneak from behind the display and pick one of the weapons from Casey's bag. "Nobody move!" Chuck tried to muster his most authoritative voice. His results were not what he had hoped for as his voice had cracked rather loudly.  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! Though Chuck's voice had cracked his words and his weapon were enough that the men each placed their hands above their heads and did not resist. Casey, whose face was a very bright shade of red from the blood rushing to his head, shook his head at Chuck. "Bartowski make your self useful and cut me down."

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

Chuck picked a knife from the bag and walked over to where Casey was hanging. He reached up and cut the rope causing Casey to fall unceremoniously to the floor with a loud thud followed by an intimidating growl. Sarah, finally finished dispatching the threats on the roof, yelled down from the ceiling, "Is everything alright down there?" Casey, grabbing the pipe that had fallen from his pocket, stood and took the weapon from Chuck, "Yeah, everything is fine." He then looked down at the padding that he had been wearing as part of the Santa costume. It had been shifted to the right and was making movement difficult. Casey placed one hand on either side of the pad and pushed the pad back and forth until it settled into the proper position. The sight was too much for Chuck, who had been trying to fight the need to laugh building inside him. A loud laugh erupted from Chuck as he looked at Casey, "like a bowl full of Jelly!"  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

Casey growled and shook his head. "I thought I told you to stay in the van." "It is a good thing I didn't or you would still be hanging upside down from the ceiling." Chuck had suppressed his laughter to a small giggle. Casey grunted but decided that he owed the kid one and decided to let it drop, "Fine, but don't let it happen again."  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

Casey turned to the men standing with their hands in the air. "Down on the floor, and don't get any ideas. I am not in the mood." He used zip ties to secure the hands of all the men and then placed each of them two at a time into the basket the intruders had intended to use for the robbery. He then looked at Chuck who was still holding the knife he had used to cut the rope. "Give me that," as he took the knife and placed it back in his duffle bag.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

"We have a helicopter coming as part of the clean-up crew. We have to get these guys out of here before LAPD gets here. There is no way a regular prison would hold these guys," Casey said as he threw the last man in the basket and climbed in himself. You go back to the van and wait for Walker. I will meet you at my apartment tomorrow morning for a debriefing."  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

Once Casey had exited the basket on the roof he instructed Sarah to take Chuck home, and that he would finish up with the clean-up crew. Sarah had then repelled down the same wall which she had climbed earlier and made her way around the building to find Chuck. A few moments later the chopper arrived, and Casey loaded the men on the chopper. He then climbed aboard himself and whirled his finger in the air to the pilot. As the chopper took off Casey saw Sarah and Chuck looking up at him and gave them a small wave and nod.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_ Chuck said as he looked up at the chopper. "What did you say?" Sarah looked over at Chuck. Chuck smiled, "nothing really, just thinking that as far as Christmas Eves go I guess it could have been worse." 


	2. Morgan Vs The grinch

A/N: This is just another silly story (pure fluff) to go along with the series of Christmas one shots. I may tie them together with the third story, not sure yet. I hope you get a kick out of it, and just for fun try to count to references to the original Grinch cartoon.

Morgan vs. the Grinch that Stole the Buy More Christmas

"Meeeerrrrry Christmas Everybody," Morgan said as he walked toward the nerd herd desk.

"What has you all in the Christmas spirit this year?" Jeff asked as he leaned disinterestedly on the desk.

"Yeah normally you are freaking out around any holiday that requires you to give Anna a gift." Lester chimed in.

"Not this year my friends. This year I have the perfect gift."

"You seem pretty sure of that." Lester asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am sure. I have analyzed every little hint and suggestion that Anna has given and correlated those with every non-verbal cue…"

Jeff interrupted Morgan, "You asked Chuck's Chick what you should get Anna, we overheard you talking to her a few weeks ago."

Morgan opened his mouth as if to argue but then shrugged, "She is surprisingly perceptive."

"So what is this almighty gift? Tell me it involves both Anna and Blondie, the home theater room, and a video camera." Jeff said as he stared off into space.

"What? No. It is the new orange IPOD." Morgan answered in mock disgust.

"Wow Morgan, an IPOD…How original." Lester laughed.

"It is not just the IPOD you dope. It is the thought, and in this case the thought comes along with countless hours, nay countless days spent compiling the single greatest collection of music and video ever assembled." Morgan finished as he pulled the IPOD from his pocket.

Lester smirked as he took the IPOD from Morgan and began scrolling through the content. Steadily his face turned to shock and disbelief. "This is amazing."

"Wait you have the legendary lost 15 minutes of _Return of the Jedi_ on here. Until now I did not even believed that it existed," Jeff added in wonder.

"Oh it exists, and I found it." Morgan puffed out his chest with pride.

"This had to have taken forever. How did you do all this?" Lester enquired his face still reflecting the awe he felt.

"I have been working on it nearly ever hour of every shift here at the Buy More for the past month. It has been by far the most exhilarating yet exhausting undertaking I have ever had. There were times when I didn't think I could go any longer, like the three days that my hands cramped and my eyes were crazy from looking at the screen, but I pressed on. I didn't do it for Anna, or even myself. This was for all the men out there that have never had the satisfaction of knowing that they had given the perfect gift. I did it for the world." Morgan's voice had been drenched with drama.

"Wow," both Jeff and Lester said simultaneously. Lester continued, "When are you going to give it to her?"

"Anna doesn't have work today, so I was thinking that I will just give it to her when she gets here for the Christmas party tonight. I have to wait until I get my Christmas bonus today so I can pay for it first though." Morgan returned to his normal voice.

"You haven't bought it yet! Dude, that is crazy. What if someone buys it?" Lester asked in a loud whisper.

That can't happen. It is never going to leave my possession." Morgan looked at the two men behind the desk with a deadly seriousness. Jeff and Lester just nodded approvingly.

"What is never going to leave your possession?" All three were surprised to hear Big Mike's voice right behind them.

"What was that Big Mike?" Morgan's voice shook with nerves.

"I thought I heard you say…Wait, is that the last orange IPOD we have in stock?" Big Mike had taken the IPOD from Morgan's hand before he could stop him. As Big Mike looked at the IPOD his face grew a greedy smile as he saw the contents of the IPOD. "Whose is this?"

"Mine or at least it will be as soon as we get our bonus checks." Morgan answered as he tried to take the IPOD back.

"So really this is available to anyone who wants to buy it then." Big Mike continued with an evil grin.

"No, Big Mike I have already downloaded some things on it. No one would want to buy that. I will just take…"

"Morgan you know that we don't hold merchandise here at the Buy More. I am going to have to just take this off your hands. In fact I think there is a certain lady in my life who would love an orange IPOD." Mike turned to walk away as the other three stood with the jaws hanging open.

"I can't believe this just happened." Morgan looked as if he had been turned to stone.

Big Mike stopped a few steps away and turned back. "I almost forgot. Put these on." Big Mike had them each a pair or antlers that said Buy More and lit up.

"You have to be kidding me right?" Lester argued.

"Every jolly fat man needs some reindeer, and since I don't see any reindeer you will have to do." Big Mike did not give them a chance to argue as he turned and left.

"This sucks," Jeff said as the antlers on his head began to blink. "I could really go for one of the sodas for the party right about now."

Lester looked at Morgan who had laid his head down on the desk and then back to Jeff, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that the soda may pack a little more of a punch than caffeine alone." He smiled a devious smile. Lester grinned and nodded as well.

---

Morgan spent the next hour sulking before deciding that he needed to get the IPOD back. "I am just going to go in there and appeal to his sensitive side. I mean, underneath it all he is probably just a tender and understanding as a cuddly teddy bear.

"No way man, he has all the tender sweetness of a sea-sick crocodile." Jeff said as he shook his head.

"Yeah dude, he is about as cuddly as a cactus." Lester added.

"It doesn't matter. I have to give it a try." Morgan said as he hopped down from the nerd herd desk, where he had been sitting, and walked into Big Mike's office.

A few minutes later Morgan came walking back to the desk with his head hung low.

"I am guessing that it was a no go." Lester asked.

"Not only did I not get the IPOD, but Big Mike just cancelled the Christmas party because he found out that Jeff spiked the sodas. He has already confiscated all the sodas and the snacks."

"No, that was every last drop of alcohol I had." Jeff was near tears. "Christmas has been ruined."

"That monster, we can't let him get away with this." Lester slammed his fist into his other palm.

Morgan stood there quietly thinking before looking to the other two, "You know if you two help me get the IPOD back I will buy you enough alcohol to last you until New Years."

Lester and Jeff looked at each other and then both responded to Morgan, "Deal!"

---

The three men had spent the majority of the day trying to figure out a plan to get the IPOD back, but nothing solid had come to mind.

"Alright I have an idea, but we are going to need a greasy black banana peal and a 39 and a half foot pool." Jeff looked mischievous as he spoke.

Morgan just shook his head, "Come on this is serious. We need to get that IPOD."

"Well we could just slip some arsenic sauce on his sandwich." Jeff continued.

Lester looked at him, "You really are disturbed in the head aren't you?"

"His sandwich…I've got it!" Morgan smiled as he was suddenly more encouraged. Big Mike has to go to the break room to get his mid afternoon snack, right? When he does the two of you two are going to go and stall him in the break room while I go into his office to get the IPOD."

"That won't work. He has locked his door whenever he leaves his office ever since Norman was taken last year, remember." Lester shook his head as he responded.

"That is why I am going to go through the ceiling." Morgan continued when the other two just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Chuck let it slip that it is possible to do so one time. I don't know how he knows and right now I don't care. I just hope it works." Jeff and Lester looked at him incredulously and were about to demand more information when they all heard Big Mike's door open.

"Oh man, he is going to the break room. Go, go, go!" Morgan instructed. Jeff and Lester took off running to catch up to Big Mike, while Morgan ran to the Hallway leading to the cage grabbing a step ladder on the way.

---

In the break room Big Mike has just finished making his selection from the vending machine. His eyes were filled with longing as the snack fell to the bottom, "Mmm, I don't know who made this pudding. But it is heaven on earth."

"Hey Big Mike! How is it going?" Lester was nervous as he spoke.

"Good, I guess." Big Mike raised one brow at the peculiar way the Jeff and Lester were acting. You two haven't been drinking have you?"

"How could we? You took all of our stuff, ooff." Lester Hit Jeff in the stomach to keep him from continuing knocking the wind out of him.

"No Big Mike, we just wanted to wish you a happy holiday." Lester smiled.

"And to give you a present," Jeff added, causing Lester to turn and look at him wide eyed.

This had gotten the big man's attention. "Really, a present? You guys shouldn't have. What is it?"

"Well it is…um…" Lester was trying to think of something.

"A song," Jeff said suddenly. "Lester is going to sing you a song."

"I am not going to sing him a song!" Lester quickly looked at Big Mike. "I mean I AM going to be singing a song, but that is not all. Jeff is also going to dance as I sing." Jeff scowled at Lester when he heard this. "Break dance actually," Lester continued as he began to smile.

Jeff looked at him and grinned a little himself, "Which goes well with the beatboxing that Lester had planned." Lester's jaw fell open slightly before he nervously looked at Big Mike and smiled.

"Okay? I have to admit, you have my attention." Big Mike sounded confused but interested. "Let's hear it."

"Okay, this is dedicated to all my boys from West High's AV club," Lester said as he kissed two fingers and put them up in the air.

"And to all the special Ladies out there, you know who you are," Jeff winked as Lester just shook his head looking at the floor.

"Hark…the…Harold…Ang-gel sing…wicka wicka, Glory…to…the…new born king." Lester was doing a very poor job rapping and an even worse job beatboxing. However the longer he went the more confident he got. "chickata boom." About this time Jeff had thrown himself on the floor and started trying to spin on his back. What resulted was the appearance that he was having some sort of seizure.

Big Mike stood in shock for the first minute or so, and then shook his head. He tried to get the duo to stop performing for a good 30 seconds before they finally heard him, as they had both really gotten into their act. "Guys, hey you two, ENOUGH!" Once the two were quiet, Big Mike looked from on to the other as if he were going to speak before shaking his head and exiting the room.

"How is that for Gratitude?" Jeff said as he climbed up off of the floor.

"Yeah, but I must say that went really well." Both looked at each other and nodded.

---

Lester and Jeff quietly followed Big Mike back to his office, and watched as he unlocked the door. They could not see Morgan in the office, nor anywhere else in the store. "Where is he?" Lester began as they watched Big Mike sit at his desk and eat his pudding. Just then they heard a noise coming from the ceiling just down the hallway from where they were standing.

"Ahhh! Boom." Morgan screamed as he fell through the ceiling tiles, before landing hard on the floor. "Oww, that is gonna leave a mark." Morgan slowly stood rubbing his back.

"Dude did you get it?" Lester ran over to Morgan.

Morgan looked dejected as he shook his head, "No, I never even made it into his office. I got lost up in the ceiling. It is a lot darker than I thought it would be."

Lester shook his head, "then it is finished, Jeff and I are going to have to spend Christmas Eve sober." Both Lester and Jeff looked like they were close to tears. "At least we will get to watch Anna kick your ass for not getting her anything."

Morgan just hung his head knowing that he had been beat.

---

Morgan had spent the rest of the day trying to avoid any of the costumers, while trying desperately to download as many songs as he could onto another IPOD (The last of the new IPOD's they had in stock). He had done very well avoiding people until he decided to take a break for yet another grape soda to help drown his sorrows. He had walked across the store and in his depressed state had nearly ran over little girl who seemed distraught.

"I'm sorry little girl." Morgan apologized and then realized that the little blond girl was upset with tears on her cheeks. He bent to one knee and continued to talk to the little girl in a friendly voice. "Is everything okay? Are you lost?" The little girl just nodded and looked at Morgan eyes full of tears. "Ah its okay. We can go up to the desk there and they can call your parents." Morgan smiled but the little girl didn't respond, so he continued, "You know I was the hide and seek grand champion of my entire block when I was little. I bet we can find your parents in no time at all." This made the little girl smile. "What is your name?"

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers." The little girl said quietly.

"That is right. You should not talk to strangers. My name is Morgan and I work here at the store. See my shirt." Morgan pointed to the green Buy More polo he was wearing. "So now we are not strangers," he smiled at the little girl.

"Cindy Lou, my name is Cindy Lou." The little girl extended her hand to Morgan, who shook her hand with a friendly smile.

"Well Cindy Lou, why don't we get my friends and find your parents." Morgan stood and called over the other Buy More employees. He introduced Cindy Lou to them all and she told them what her parents names were and what they looked like.

Just before everyone left to find them Cindy Lou spoke up, "Wait I still don't have a gift for my daddy."

Morgan bent down on one knee again, "Is that what you were looking for when you got separated from your parents?" The little girl nodded. "Okay then, do you know what you want to get him?" The little girl shook her head. "Do you know what he likes?"

"My daddy likes to listen to music." The little girl smiled.

"Okay good…Let me think a second." Morgan put his hand on his chin as he thought. He looked down at the girl and realized that fate had thrown yet another curve at him. "Does you daddy like to take music with him when he goes places?"

"He used to but his eye put broke." The little girl's smile faded a little.

"His eye put?…oh his IPOD broke." Morgan, though disheartened that now he would have no gift for Anna at all, knew what he had to do. "I think I have just the thing for your dad." Morgan showed her the blue IPOD, making her eyes light up.

"His favorite color is blue." She said excitedly, "my mommy gave me money to get him something." She pulled out a five dollar bill out of her pocket. Morgan looked at the money and grinned, "I think that is going to be just enough." The little girl was thrilled as she looked at the IPOD while Morgan went from employee to employee. Everyone chipped in, even Jeff and Lester. Though they had started by arguing that they had spent all of their money on the now confiscated booze, they both gave in when the little girl came running over and said thank you with the biggest blue eyes they had ever seen. "Fine, take it! It is my last ten bucks." Lester said in mock anger with Jeff adding, "I hope you remember this when I started getting the shakes later from lack of alcohol," as he handed over five dollars.

Morgan ended up paying the lion's share of the bill but when the reunited the family and Morgan saw the expression on the girl's parent's faces, he could not help but feel genuinely happy. He stood there and smiled while Cindy Lou's mom checked her over to make sure she was okay. When she was done she came over to Morgan and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said with tears of joy on her face. Cindy Lou's dad added, "Here is the IPOD back, I know that Cindy Lou didn't have enough money for something like this."

Morgan just shook his head, "Actually you keep that. It turns out that there is a special sale today only for little girls named Cindy Lou." The father opened his mouth to protest but when he saw the sincerity in Morgan's eyes he stopped. Shaking Morgan's hand, "Thank you so very much, for everything."

The family said their goodbyes to the staff, and Cindy Lou gave Morgan one big last big hug before they headed out the door of the Buy More. Morgan sighed and turned around to see Big Mike standing there with the sparkle of what could be a tear in his eye. "Grimes, my office…now." Big Mike said in his normal forceful voice.

Once the two entered Big Mike's office the big man softened a little. I saw what you did out there." Big Mike said as he rubbed his hand over his chest. "It was a nice thing, and it probably kept us away from some bad press."

Morgan noticing that Big Mike continued to rub his chest asked with concern, "Are you okay Big Mike?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just have some heart burn. Feels like my heart is too big for my chest all of the sudden."

Morgan looked at Big Mike with continued concern until the large man let out a burp that shook the office and then patted his chest, "Ah that's better…Anyway back to what I was saying. I saw what you did, and I know that you worked hard on your gift for Wu, even if it was on company time." Big Mike scowled at Morgan but reached out his hand at the same time. "Here, you can have this back."

Morgan was shocked at the gesture when he saw the orange IPOD in Big Mike's hand, but quickly accepted the generosity. "Thank you so much Big Mike."

"I am still expecting you to pay for it," Big Mike said firmly.

"Of course!" Morgan said excitedly as he headed for the door.

"And Grimes, You can tell the other two idiots that they can have their party as long as no one pukes in the store." Morgan just smiled and ran out to share the good news.

Each Christmas the employees of the Buy More would think back to that year as one of the greatest Christmas parties they had ever had.

"And the **Grinch**, with his **Grinch**-feet ice cold in the snow,

stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so? It came without ribbons.

It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes or bags.

And he puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore.

Then the **Grinch** thought of something he hadn't before.

What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store.

What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more."

A/N: I made up the legendary lost 15 minutes of Star Wars. I do not know of any such rumor. I hope you have fun with this silly little story. Next comes Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning focusing on our favorite Blonde agent.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah vs the three ghosts

It had been a long night for Team Chuck. They had been able to apprehend some low level crooks that were attempting a major jewelry heist. Though not a typical mission for the team, they had taken on the robbery as the theft was to provide funding necessary for a domestic terror organization to commit several heinous crimes.

Though the mission went as smoothly as anyone could have expected, with the exception of Casey dangling upside down from the ceiling, the night had been hard on Sarah. She had hidden the fact that she had been excited for the mission from the other two members of the team. She knew that Casey was going to be positioned as a street corner Santa and that she and Chuck would be in the van. She had truly been looking forward to spending Christmas Eve alone with Chuck, not that she had anything special planned. She just enjoyed hanging out just the two of them. She had even gone through the trouble of packing some eggnog as well as some of Ellie's cookies for the stakeout. However, Chuck was having a hard time seeing the night as anything other than yet another time that a mission had ruined something special for him. He wanted to spend the evening at the Buy More Christmas party then head home for the annual late night Christmas movie marathon with Ellie and Devon. Eventually Chuck's mood seemed to brighten slightly, but most the time that Sarah was alone with him in the van Chuck spent sleeping.

Chuck's mood had continued to improve as he got to be the hero during the mission combined with the fact that after completing the mission there was still a chance that he would be able to make it home in time to catch the last movie of two with Ellie. Sarah had initially declined Chuck's invitation to join them, which seemed to both shock and hurt Chuck's feelings a little. Seeing this expression on his face Sarah was quick to give in_. It is a good thing that Chuck is not a devious person. I don't think there is anything I could deny him when he looks at me with those big brown eyes of his,_ Sarah thought as she pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

Ellie and Devon were ecstatic to see Chuck and Sarah come through the front door. They had already made it through a number of Christmas classics as well as a rather large amount of alcoholic eggnog during the night's festivities, but they were excited to have the two join them. Chuck was eager to continue with the movie marathon and Sarah had no desire to argue. The thought of snuggling into the sofa next to Chuck was a very pleasant one for the extremely exhausted agent. Chuck had excitedly picked the next movie, thankful that Ellie and Devon had not watched it without him.

"A Christmas Carol," Chuck said smiling. "You know, if you think about it, this is sort of a Sci-Fi Christmas story. I mean it has time travel, paranormal activity, and…Thud." Chuck had been interrupted by a pillow to the side of his head. Sarah laughed as she and Chuck both looked at Devon and Ellie, who were both giggling. As soon as Ellie saw her brother look at her she pointed to Devon and hurriedly said, "It was him!"

"No way Chuckster, it was all her," Devon said pointing back at Ellie.

"Now Chuck who are you going to believe? The sister that has taken care of you your entire life, or the guy that wrapped your Christmas gift last year in Duct tape so that it took you 25 minutes to get it open." Ellie innocently smiled.

Chuck shrugged, "Well when you put it that way." Chuck hid a quick wink to Sarah, "I choose neither." Chuck threw his pillow hitting Ellie and Sarah threw another hitting Devon. Everyone shared a laugh as Devon spit out a feather from the pillow that had hit him in the face. "Fair enough Chuck, but just so you know it was all your sister this time," Devon said causing Ellie to elbow him in the ribs.

"Alrgiht, alright, are we going to talk about who did what now, or are we going to watch the movie?" Ellie smiled a more devilish smile this time.

Everyone settled in as the movie began, Sarah snuggled in against Chuck with her head on his shoulder. She had only seen the first few minutes of the movie when sleep slowly overtook her causing her heavy eyelids to drift shut.

---

Sarah was lying in her bed when she heard someone open the door to her hotel room. Her eyes flashed open as she slid her hand under her pillow to the knives she had hidden there. She could see some one moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. Whoever was there was too short to be Chuck and of too small of a build to be Casey. Once she had determined that it was neither of her team members Sarah reacted. She withdrew one of the knives and threw it with deadly accuracy. She looked on in utter horror as the knife passed straight through the person standing in front of her and stuck in the wall behind him. The person had stopped his approach at Sarah's sudden movement, though after seeing the expression on her face he took another step forward. The light from the window now shone on his face.

"Bryce?" Sarah asked in an uncertain voice. "How…"

'I am not quite Bryce. Apparently it is not enough that I am you ex-partner, ex-lover, and generally responsible for many of the emotional skeletons in your closet. I am also what your subconscious chose to represent the ghost of Christmas past."

"Ghost of Christmas past," Sarah chuckled. "You are kidding me right? I must be dreaming"

"That may be a safe bet, but it doesn't change the fact that you are one messed up chic. Your subconscious seems to be screaming for you to figure some things out. What can it hurt to just play along for a little while?"

Sarah looked at Bryce for a second then shrugged, "Fine, but I will never drink Ellie's eggnog ever again."

The next thing Sarah knew she was standing in one of the houses that she had lived in while in high school. The only decoration in the room was a small fake Christmas tree that stood only a foot tall sitting on the coffee table. Sarah turned and saw the only person in the room, a teenage version of her self. She was sitting on the couch holding a picture of her mother.

"Don't worry she can't see or hear you." Bryce said to Sarah.

"Yeah, I have seen the movie. I know how this thing works." Sarah said as she took a step closer to the girl, positioning herself where she could see the picture in her hand.

"I remember this year. It was only a few years after my mother died. My dad was supposed to be home from some sort of business trip by early Christmas Eve morning." Sarah turned to see the take out containers on the table in the next room. "He actually missed Christmas completely that year."

"I am sorry Sarah. That had to have been hard on you." Bryce said softly. Sarah did not respond as she just hung her head and closed her eyes to fight away the tears forming.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the cramped living room. She was standing in very bland dorm style room. At first Sarah did not recognize the place. "Wait! Are we in the dorms for the training facility?" Sarah looked at a nodding Bryce. "That means this was the first Christmas after I joined the CIA." Sarah looked around the room. There were no decorations at all. Just then the door swung open, and in walked two women. One was, of course Sarah, though slightly less muscular. The other was a very pretty medium height brunette.

"Hello…Who do we have here?" Bryce cat called.

"That was my roommate at the farm. Her name was Sarah," Sarah answered sadly.

"How did I never meet her?"

"She never made it. During one of our explosives training sessions she made a mistake that cost another trainee their life. After that she sort of snapped and had a break down." Sarah looked at the young woman with care in her eyes. "She was never really meant to be a field agent. She was way too sweet of a girl for that."

"Sounds like you have always had a soft spot for that sort of person," Bryce said causing Sarah to look him in the eye. She had thought that he was trying to instigate a fight by teasing her, but when she looked at him she realized that he was smiling warmly. "I guess I can understand where you are coming from," Bryce said as he looked at the other girl with a hint of sadness in his own eyes.

As Bryce and Sarah stood there silently the two images from the past both got into bed and turned out the light. "Good night and merry Christmas," the brunette said.

The young blonde responded, "It is Christmas. I forgot…Goodnight and merry Christmas to you."

The older Sarah shook her head. "I actually forgot that it was even Christmas that year." She looked at the brunette lying in her bed, "It wasn't long after that Christmas that Sarah had her accident." She looked over at Bryce, "She was the reason I chose the name Sarah to be my main alias. She was one of the last good people I knew at the time, and I never wanted to forget her." Again Sarah fought off tears, this time wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Yet again, when she opened her eyes she was standing in a different location.

As she opened her eyes she realized that this time she was standing on a beautiful white sand beach.

"Now I know where we are this time," Bryce smiled. "This is where we spent our last Christmas together. This has to be a better memory than the last two."

Sarah only half smiled in response. "It is a beautiful beach," she said avoiding his comment. Fortunately she was rescued from any further conversation when she and Bryce both heard voices coming from the porch of a nearby beach house. They both made their way toward the house, recognizing it instantly. As they approached they saw the 2006 version of each other sitting on the porch talking to each other.

"I know that tomorrow is Christmas but this is a great opportunity to take down one of the biggest gun runners in all of the Caribbean. I hope you don't mind me cutting our plans a little short," said the past Bryce.

"Of course not, the mission must always come first. Are you still planning to use the guy's wife to get you in to the house tonight?" The past Sarah asked without a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, I could probably get in without her, but why risk it."

"No, there is no point in taking the chance. She has completely fallen for you. You can be in her bedroom within an hour easy." The past Sarah said matter-of-factly.

The past Bryce just smiled. "Well I guess that means that I should give you your gift tonight then, being that I may be tied up for the next few days."

"That sounds like fun, what did you get me?" The past Sarah showed some excitement, the first real emotion she had shown so far in the conversation.

"Merry Christmas," Bryce said as he pulled an oblong jewelry box from his jacket pocket.

Sarah opened the present and smiled. The brief sparkle in her eye that showed her excitement just moments before had faded. Anyone that had really known Sarah would have been able to tell that she was disappointed, as she pulled the extravagant bracelet from the box. It was a gold tennis bracelet with large rubies. "Thank you so much Bryce. This must have cost a fortune."

"It was nothing," the past Bryce said waving his hand.

A small tear ran down Sarah's face as she and Bryce stood there watching the visions from the past. Bryce realizing this turned his back to the memory. "I am betting that it is too much to hope for, that your tear is because you miss being with me."

"HA," Sarah exclaimed a little too harshly. "Sorry Bryce," she said as she saw him wince at her outburst. "I didn't mean to hurt you…The tear is because this was probably the loneliest I had ever felt on Christmas in my life. This was the day that I first realized that what we had was not real."

"Why would you think that?" Bryce asked incredulously.

"For a couple reasons actually. First of all you really didn't know me at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bracelet, Bryce, I am talking about the bracelet. I don't like Gold or Rubies."

"So you knew we were not right for each other because I spent a fortune on something you didn't like for Christmas? Wow pretty shallow there Sarah."

Sarah just gave him a hard look, "The bracelet was just an example of how you really never knew me. I am not blaming you, because I never let you get to know the real me…and that wasn't the only reason I knew we were not right for each other."

"Well please, fill me in." Bryce said a little hurt.

"I didn't care that you were not going to be around for Christmas, and I didn't care that you were going to go sleep with that woman. It really didn't bother me at all. That is when I knew that we were not the real thing. I should have felt something…That is also when I realized that the chance of me ever finding the real thing was next to none. That is the loneliest feeling I have ever had." Bryce nodded finally understanding what she was saying, as he reached over and gave her a hug.

When Sarah opened her eyes to release Bryce from their hug she realized that she was standing in the Buy More. There was a large Christmas tree with people dancing and laughing all around them. In front of the Christmas tree stood Chuck and an uncomfortable looking Sarah.

"This was just last year," Sarah said to Bryce. "This was not too long after you showed up," she said looking at Bryce. They both turned to watch the other Sarah open the present that Chuck had given her. The Sarah from the past smiled at Chuck. The smile was genuine without the disappointment that had been there with Bryce's gift.

Bryce turned to the real Sarah who had a beaming smile on her face and shook his head, "an alarm clock, really? How in the world is that better than a beautiful bracelet from one of the finest jewelers in all of Europe?"

"Bryce you just don't get it. Chuck was able to surprise me with a gift that showed that he paid attention to me and what I was going through. It was his way of saying that he would be there to help me deal with the obstacles life threw at me. Add in the fact that I had just treated him horribly in the days leading up to this and he had been through hell since you popped up again. I am amazed that he would even talk to me let alone be so sweet."

Sarah smiled as she turned expecting a reaction from Bryce. She was shocked to see that he was no longer standing behind her. In fact she was no longer in the Buy More. She was now standing outside of the van that Team Chuck had used for the mission they had completed earlier that evening. Sarah was startled when she found Casey standing right next to her wearing his Santa suit.

"Seriously Walker, it isn't bad enough that I have to be a part of this personal growth exercise, but you have to have me wear this thing?" Casey grumbled pointing to the red suit.

"Sorry Casey that was just the last thing I saw you in, my mind must think it fits you," Sarah chuckled. "I am guessing that you are the Ghost of Christmas present."

"Like I have any clue how the inside of your brain works. To be completely honest with you I have always known you were a little twisted in the head."

Sarah just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "We may as well see what we have come here to see and get this over with."

The two of them walked over to the van where Casey stopped with his hand on the handle of the side door. "There is nothing going on in here that is going to require me to go to therapy to get it out of my head is there?"

"Just open the door," Sarah answered.

Casey swung the side door open revealing Sarah sitting on the floor of the van with Chuck's head lying in her lap. "Oh good God, this is what you guys do while I am out doing real work?"

Sarah did not respond. She was intently watching the Sarah from a few hours ago fiddling with something in her hand. It was a small piece of mistletoe that she had brought along with the eggnog. She had told herself that she would have it just in case, though she was not sure what she would do with it. She remembered sitting there running her hands through Chuck's hair thinking how nice it would be to wake him and hold the mistletoe above their heads. She knew that he would kiss her, and that she would enjoy nothing more. She felt sure in her heart that he didn't really mean it when he said they could never be. He was probably only saying that trying to protect her. His concern only made her want to be with him all the more strongly. However for that to happen Sarah would need to put her heart and soul out in the open like she had never done before. All she had to do was wake him and all of her dreams of love were there for the taking, but she knew she didn't have the courage. The Sarah sitting in the van hung her head disgusted with herself and simply slid the small sprig back into her pocket as she continued to lovingly run her fingers through Chuck's hair.

Casey had been watching the scene as well. "For being so brave, you really are a coward sometimes."

The real Sarah looked at him with anger in her eyes, "Like you have any room to talk."

"I may not be very free with emotions either, but come on. The kid is crazy about you, and has been since the day he met you. I just don't see what there is to be afraid of. It isn't like he would reject you."

"That is not it." Sarah looked at the ground.

"Well then what is the problem?"

"I…I am afraid that I would mess it up." Sarah paused for a second before continuing. "I don't think I could live with him leaving me. I know that sounds stupid and that he wouldn't leave anyone without a good reason, but what if I gave him reason. But what if I mess it up somehow or if I did something as part of my job that hurt him?"

"God knows that I am no good at relationships and even worse at telling the future, so I won't pretend to be able to tell you what is going to happen, but I will say this. Chuck once convinced me that Ilsa was worth the risk even if things didn't work out. I have to say that the kid was right. I will always look back and remember how wonderful it was to have her in my life even if it was for just one more night."

Sarah looked away from Casey knowing that he was making sense, but not sure if she was ready to listen. When she looked away she realized that she was now standing in the Bartowski's living room. Ellie and Devon were snuggled together on the love seat, while Chuck was holding "her" sleeping on the couch. Sarah could see that Chuck was looking down watching the other Sarah sleep. He was slowly rubbing his thumb up and down the upper part of her arm. Anyone could see the love in his eyes for the woman he held in his arms, but there was more to be seen in his gaze. It was as if he were near tears.

Sarah looked into those eyes, "Do you see what I mean Casey? It is as if everything he has ever wanted was just out of his reach. I know that I keep hurting him, but I just don't know how to stop."

"I guess you could see it that way," Casey paused as he took a deep breath and softened his tone a bit. "Or you could see it as he is hurting for you." Sarah turned a questioning look to Casey as he explained. "I have seen the many ways Bartowski looks at you. Everything from the love sick puppy, the drooling school boy, the green-eyed monster, hell I have had to see it all. And two things happen every time. First I want to vomit, and second there is always a look of concern in his eyes. The kid may not know much about our world, but one thing he does know is the effect that our world has on people. Every time he looks at you he sees someone that has sacrificed more than anyone should ever have to. I think he is afraid that you will just continue to sacrifice for the greater good, or worse yet to protect him, until you don't have anything left to sacrifice."

Sarah said nothing, but turned to look at Chuck. She knew that Casey could be right, and probably was.

"I know what you are thinking," Casey continued. "You don't deserve this. It is the same thing I feel when these guys welcome me into their home as a friend." Casey looked at the other people sitting in the room. "I don't know that we do deserve them, but I think it is up to them to decide that, not us."

Sarah stood there looking at the peaceful "couple" for quite some time before she was startled by a loud crack of thunder. She was now standing in the rain outside of Ellie's apartment looking in the same window through which she had watched Devon propose. Inside she could see Devon and Ellie playing with a baby. "Whose baby is that Casey?" Sarah asked as she turned to the person standing behind her.

"Casey? Surely I look better than that." The person standing behind Sarah was a tall red haired woman. "I mean I am not expecting a lot since in your brain I am the ghost of Christmas Future, which is typically played by some kind of monster, but Casey come on?"

"Carina, you are the ghost of Christmas future?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Don't ask me, it's your head? I would have thought that Casey would be the big scary one at the end, not me," Carina said with a shrug. "Maybe it is because you see my recklessness as a death wish in a life devoid of a reason to live, or you see the way I try to take anything that makes someone else happy away from them in a cheap attempt to even temporarily feel some of that happiness for myself. Either way you see me as where you will end up if you continue down the path you are on. Again though, your head, I am just guessing." Sarah stood listening with her jaw hung open.

"As for the baby, that little poop factory is Michael Charles Woodcomb, Devon and Ellie's first child," Carina said in a very disinterested tone. Babies had never been her thing.

Sarah regaining at least some composure sighed and smiled, "Ellie and Devon are going to be great parents, and I bet Chuck is the best uncle ever."

Carina solemnly shook her head side to side, "Unfortunately no."

"What do you mean no, Chuck loves kids," Sarah asked in disbelief still grinning.

Suddenly Sarah and Carina were standing in a long white hallway next to a door with a very small window. Carina walked over to the door and looked through the window, "take a look for your self."

Sarah slowly approached the window, afraid of what she might see. Carina being impatient with Sarah saw her inability to look in the window, "Oh come on," and instantly the two were standing inside the room next to a tall man lying on a cot.

"Chuck," Sarah whispered. "It can't be," she said as she took a step closer.

Chuck was lying on the cot looking at the ceiling. His face was white and sunken. His hair was long and he had somewhat of an unkempt beard. Sarah walked over to him and sat on the bed at his side, as she looked into his eyes. They were not the same big brown orbs that she had grown to love looking into. These eyes were dark and lifeless. They did not have the warmth and spark that she was accustom to seeing when she looked into Chuck's eyes.

"What happened to him?" Sarah asked as she stood with her fists clinched at her sides. Her voice was angry and very threatening as she looked at Carina.

"The NSA and CIA brought him here for his own protection. They continued to have him flash on things, but he never gets to leave and he has not seen his friends or family in years. He has been in here so long that he has given up hope."

"No, I would never let this happen. I would die before I would let them take him." Sarah was near full fledged rage by this point.

Carina looked at her with sadness in her eyes before turning to look to her right. Sarah was confused by Carina's reaction and turned to see what she was looking at. When she did so she saw a small funeral on a rainy day. Standing next to the coffin were only a priest, Director Graham, and a few other agents. Sarah could see that the picture on top of the casket was one of her that Chuck had taken. It had been his favorite picture of her. The anger Sarah had been feeling slowly dissipated. "How did it happen," Sarah quietly asked.

"Eventually you were reassigned. When you left, you never really recovered. Some might say you got a little reckless or developed somewhat of a death wish. Does any of this sound familiar? It turns out that your luck didn't hold out quite as long as mine."

"I left him? I just left him?" Sarah was again in disbelief.

"You never got up the courage to take that step. Eventually you two drifted apart, though neither one of you ever stopped loving each other. When the order came you had the chance to choose Chuck one last time. You just couldn't do it."

Sarah fell to her knees crying, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Sarah…Sarah…Sarah," came Chuck's anxious voice as he lightly shook Sarah's arm. "Wake up Sarah it is just a dream."

Sarah had barely opened her eyes when she sprung from the couch wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck. The force of her hug knocked Chuck backwards onto to floor as he landed with a thud, and Sarah landing on top of him her grip not changing.

"Can't…breath," Chuck forced out.

Sarah finally loosened her grip and slid off of Chuck as he faced turned red with embarrassment. Her embarrassment only grew when she realized that Ellie and Devon were watching and giggling behind them. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream and…sorry." Sarah could not find the words to continue so she merely hung her head.

"Don't be," Chuck said with a smile as he reached over lifting her chin with his finger. "I hope you know how much I want to be there for you when something is bothering you."

Sarah smiled and nodded, "I do."

"Well since everyone is awake and it is technically Christmas morning we could open some presents," Devon said with a smile on his face in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Ooo, good idea," Ellie clapped excitedly.

"Okay but I am going first," Chuck said as he climbed from the floor and sprinted to his room. He slipped a couple of times as he returned, trying to run in his socks across the smooth floor. Chuck had also grabbed his Santa hat from his room. It was a tradition that whoever was handing out the gifts wore the beat up old Santa hat. He handed a present to Ellie and Devon.

"A new climbing rope, awesome, thanks Chuck."

"A cow! That is so sweet Chuck." Ellie smiled holding up a stuffed animal.

Sarah looked at her with confusion evident causing Ellie to explain, "Chuck donated a Cow to an under privileged family in a third world country in my name. The family will sell its milk to make a living. It is called the Heffer project."

"Oh, that is sweet." Sarah said as she looked warmly at Chuck.

"Yeah and they even promise not to eat him, so you can feel safe giving him a name." Chuck said with a grin causing Sarah to smile as well. "Last but not least," Chuck said as he handed an oblong jewelry box to Sarah. She instantly thought back to her dream and Bryce's gift as she slowly opened the box. This time however, her reaction was much different. Inside the box was a beautiful yet simple silver heart shaped locket with a small sapphire in the center. "Here, look inside," Chuck said as he opened it for her. Inside the heart shaped locket were the initials CIB. Sarah smiled up at Chuck. "This way I know I will always be in your heart," Chuck said with all the sincerity in the world.

Sarah was unable to hold back her tears. She had known that she loved him already, but now in that moment she was quite certain that never had one person loved another as much as she loved Chuck. She reached over grabbing the front of Chuck's shirt pulling him to where she was able to press her lips against his. Chuck, though shocked at first melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around her as he did so. The kiss was not frantic or overwhelmingly passionate, but it was incredibly tender and full of love. Finally, breaking the kiss Sarah and Chuck could hear Ellie giggling in the background causing them both to blush slightly. Chuck had started to lean back to where he had been sitting, when Sarah stopped him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Chuck I need you to know that I really and truly love you. You will always be in my heart."


End file.
